Promień zielony/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Promień zielony Artykuł w Morning Post. Oto co w tym dniu zamieścił w swych szpaltach Dziennik Morning Post jako wiadomość dla wszystkich zajmujących się osobliwościami fizycznemi świata: „Czy kiedykolwiek badaliście słońce, gdy ono zachodzi za horyzont morza? – Tak jest, bez wątpienia. Ale czy też zauważyliście ową chwilę w której wyższa część jego tarczy znika musnąwszy poziom wody? – Bardzo przypuszczalnie. Jednakże czy zwróciliście uwagę na zjawisko, wytwarzające się w tym właśnie momencie, gdy promieniejąca gwiazda rzuca ostatnie promienie, zwłaszcza gdy niebo jest bez mgły i jaśnieje w całej czystości swego lazuru? – Być może nie. Otóż przy pierwszej sposobności a nadarza się bardzo rzadko, zauważycie, że nie będzie to, jak dotąd sądzono, promień czerwono-jaskrawy, podrażniający siatkówkę waszego oka, lecz promień zielony, tak cudownego odcienia, takiej zieloności, jakiej nigdy jeszcze nie wytworzyła paletka malarza, na jaką nie zdobyła się natura malując tyle miriadów roślin, ani powierzchnia wód oceanu. Jeżeli w raju znajduje się zieloność, to niezawodnie musi być takiej jak ta barwy, jest ona bez wątpienia, zielonością nadziei!” Taki artykuł pomieszczony został w Morning Post a z dziennikiem tym właśnie weszła do pokoju miss Campbell. Prosta wiadomość obudziła w niej niezwykły zapał. Odczytała też z równym zapałem wujom, powyżej wymienioną wiadomość, opiewającą pod formą liryczną piękności zielonego promienia. Ale to, czego nie wypowiedziała miss Campbell było daleko ważniejsze, bo właśnie zielony promień odnosił się do dawnej legendy, na której głębsze znaczenie nie zwracała dotąd uwagi. Legenda miedzy innemi legendami jakie zrodziły się w Wysokim kraju głosiła: „że ten promień posiada własność taką, że kto raz go ujrzy, ten nigdy nie dozna w uczuciach zawodu, że jego pojawienie się rozprasza illuzye i kłamstwo; że nakoniec ten, który będzie miał szczęście ujrzenia go po raz pierwszy, posiędzie zdolność czytania jasno we własnem sercu i w sercu innych.” Przebaczcie tej młodej szkotce z Wysokiej ziemi jej poetyczną wiarę ożywioną nadspodziewanie przeczytaniem artykułu w Morning Post. Słuchając miss Campbell, brat Sam i brat Sib patrzyli na siebie zaniepokojeni, zrobiwszy wielkie oczy. Aż dotąd, w ciągu całego życia nie zdarzyło się im ujrzeć zielonego promienia i wyobrażali sobie, że można jednak żyć, nie widząc go wcale. Zdawało się, że Helena miała inne przekonanie i postawiła jako zadanie życia, ujrzeć ów promień koniecznie. – Ah! to jest to, co nazywają zielonym promieniem, rzekł brat Sam z lekka poruszając głową. – Tak jest, odpowiedziała, miss Campbell. – Jaki koniecznie chcesz widzieć, dodał brat Sib. – A co nastąpi za waszem pozwoleniem moi wujowie i do tego jak najprędzej, jeżeli to nie zrobi wam przykrości. – Bardzo dobrze a jak go nareszcie ujrzysz... – Skoro go ujrzę pomówimy wówczas o panu Aristobulusie Ursiclos. Brat Sam i brat Sib spojrzeli na siebie ukradkiem i uśmiechnęli się z zadowoleniem. – A zatem idźmy ujrzeć ów Zielony Promień, rzekł jeden. – Nie tracąc drogiego czasu, dodał drugi. Miss Campbell zatrzymała ich poruszeniem ręki w chwili, kiedy właśnie otwierali okno w salonie. – Trzeba czekać zachodu słońca, rzekła. – Wiec dzisiejszego wieczoru... odpowiedział brat Sam. – Skoro słońce zachodzić będzie na jasnym zupełnie horyzoncie, dodała miss Campbell. – A zatem po obiedzie, pójdziemy we troje aż do Rosenheat, odezwał się brat Sib. – Albo po prostu wejdziemy na wieżę, dodał brat Sam. – W Rosenheat, jak równie i z naszej wieży, odpowiedziała miss Campbell, ujrzymy tylko horyzont rozciągający się nad brzegami Clyde. Tymczasem należy czynić spostrzeżenia i badać słońce zachodzące na horyzoncie nad brzegami morza. Otóż należy do was moi wujowie, abyście w jak najkrótszym czasie ukazali mi błękit owego horyzontu. Miss Campbell mówiła z taka stanowczością, przytem uśmiechała się tak wdzięcznie, że bracia Melvill zgodzili się na wyznaczenie terminu wykonania tej obietnicy. – Być może że to nic nagłego, zrobił uwagę brat Sib. A brat Sam pospieszył z dodatkiem: – Będziemy mieli zawsze dość czasu... Miss Campbell poruszyła głową z wdziękiem. – Nie będziemy mieli dość czasu, odpowiedziała, lecz przeciwnie jest to bardzo nagłe. – Czyliżby to ze względu na sprawę pana Aristobulusa Ursiclos, rzekł Sam. – Którego szczęście, zdaje się, zawisło od zbadania zielonego promienia... dodał brat Sib. – Przeciwnie. Dla tego że mamy już miesiąc sierpień, odpowiedziała miss Campbell i że wkrótce mgła zaciemni niebo naszej Szkocyi. Należy zatem korzystać z końca lata i z początku jesieni kiedyż pojedziemy? Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że gdyby miss Campbell koniecznie jeszcze w tym roku pragnęła ujrzeć zielony promień, to należało się spieszyć i nie tracić czasu, mianowicie udać się na wschodnie brzegi Szkocyi, umieścić się tam z możliwą wygodą, co dziennie przyglądać się zachodowi słońca i czatować na jego ostatni promień, oto co trzeba było uczynić i do tego jak najprędzej choćby w ciągu jednego dnia. Być może że miss Campbell wkrótce ujrzy spełnione życzenia, gdyż jak wspominał artykuł Morning Post, niebo nie zawsze a nawet bardzo rzadko jest odpowiednie do okazania tego zjawiska. Dziennik ten miał zupełną słuszność. Przedewszystkiem należało odszukać i wybrać punkt na zachodniej stronie nieba gdzie ten fenomen jest widzialnym i w tym celu opuścić dotychczasową zatokę Clyde. Rzeczywiście bowiem, całe to wgłębienie, na przestrzeni Firth of Clyde, było najeżone przeszkodami, ograniczającemi widnokrąg. Takiemi były: Kyles, Arran, półwyspy Knapdale i Cantyre, Jura, Islay, szeroko rozrzucone zręby skruszonych skał w czasie geologicznych przewrotów, które tworzą rodzaj archipelagu na całej zachodniej części hrabstwa Argyle. Niepodobna wynaleść tu wycinka morskiego horyzontu, na którym oko mogłoby pochwycić zachodzące słońce. A zatem nie chcąc wydalać się ze Szkocyi, należało udać się albo na północ albo bardziej na południe ku szeroko ciągnącym się przestrzeniom, koniecznie jednak przed porą trwającej w jesieni mgły. Dokąd się udadzą było obojętnem dla miss Campbell. Czy na brzegi Irlandyi, Francyi, Hiszpanii lub Portugalii, byle tylko udali się do takiego miejsca, w którem promieniejąca gwiazda pozdrawia ziemię ostatnim swym promieniem. A postanowiła tego dokonać koniecznie, bez względu czy się to podoba lub nie, braciom Melvill. Obaj panowie przygotowywali się do odpowiedzi, porozumiewając się spojrzeniami. Ale jakiemi spojrzeniami, wiele to w nich było zręcznej filuteryi i dyplomacyi. – A więc moja droga Heleno, rzekł brat Sam, nie ma nic łatwiejszego jak spełnić twoje życzenie. Pojedziemy do Oban. – Nie ulega wątpliwości, że nie ma odpowiedniejszej miejscowości jak Oban, dodał brat Sib. – Jedźmy do Oban, odpowiedziała miss Campbell. Ale czy jest morze w Oban? – Czy jest? zawołał brat Sam. – Dwa morza! krzyknął brat Sib. – A zatem jedźmy. – Za trzy dni, rzekł jeden z wujów. – Za dwa dni, dodał drugi, który uważał za stosowne uczynić pewne ustępstwo. – Nie, jutro, odparła miss Campbell powstając w chwili, gdy odezwał się dzwon przywołujący na obiad. – Jutro... dobrze... jutro, dodał brat Sam. – Chcielibyśmy już być na miejscu, wtrącił brat Sib. Mówił prawdę. Dla czego ten pośpiech? Dla tego, że tam właśnie, w Oban, przebywał na letniem mieszkaniu pan Aristobulus Ursiclos. I dla tego wreszcie, że miss Campbell, nie wiedząc o niczem, znajdzie się nagle w obec młodzieńca, wybranego z pomiędzy uczonych, najmniej nudnych, tak przynajmniej sądzili obaj bracia Melvill. Myśleli oni nadto, że miss Campbell znużywszy nadaremnie wzrok badaniem zachodzącego słońca, wyrzeknie się swej fantazyi i skończy na tem, że wyciągnie rękę do swego narzeczonego. Zresztą Helena wcale się nie domyśli zręcznego podstępu. Obecność pana Aristobulus Ursiclos, wcale jej nie zmięsza. – Bet! – Beth! – Bess! – Betsey! – Betty! Serya imion znowu rozległa się donośnie w salonie, lecz tym razem pani Bess przybyła i otrzymała polecenie przygotować się do natychmiastowej nazajutrz podróży. Rzeczywiście trzeba się było spieszyć. Barometr, który się podniósł do 30 cali i 3/10 (769mm) zapowiadał stałą pogodę do pewnego czasu. Wyjechawszy rano nazajutrz, przybędą dość wcześnie i będą mogli obserwować zachód słońca. Naturalnie, przez cały ten czas i pani Bess i Partridge byli nadzwyczaj zajęci przygotowaniami. Czterdzieści siedm kluczy w kieszeni jej sukni, brzęczały jak dzwonek muła hiszpańskiego. Wieleż to trzeba było otworzyć szaf, wiele szuflad, a wiele potem znowu zamknąć. Być może, że kolonia Helensbourgh pozostanie na długo osamotnioną. Czyliż nie trzeba liczyć na kaprysy miss Campbell? A jeżeli się jej podoba po ujrzeniu Promienia Zielonego zrobić dalsza wycieczkę? Jeżeli Promień Zielony nie przedstawi się jak należy i ukryje przed nią część swoich powabów? Jeżeli wreszcie horyzont w Oban nie będzie dość odpowiednim, dość jasnym, do wykonania owej obserwacyi? Jeżeli będzie potrzeba szukać innego posterunku astronomicznego na brzegach więcej południowych Szkocyi, Anglii lub Irlandyi, lub udać się na stały ląd; wyjadą jutro niewątpliwie ale kiedy powrócą? Za miesiąc, za pół roku, za rok, za dziesięć lat? – Zkąd ta chęć oglądania Promienia zielonego? zapytała pani Bess Partridga, który jej dopomagał. – Nie wiem, odpowiedział tenże, ale musi to mieć swoje znaczenie, bo wiesz mavourneen, że nasza kochana młoda pani nie czyni nic bez przyczyny. Mavourneen jest wyrażeniem szkockiem oznaczającem to samo co: „moja droga” a dzielna kobieta nie gniewała się, że ją w podobny sposób tytułował poczciwy Partridge. – Jestem zupełnie tego samego zdania Partridge, że fantazya miss Campbell ukrywa w sobie jakąś myśl tajemną. – Jaką? – Któż wie? Może to właśnie zręczna odmowa, odroczenie spełnienia zamiaru wujów. – Rzeczywiście, potwierdził Partridge, nie wiem, dlaczego panowie Melvill tak się uporczywie zajmują tym panem Ursiclos! Czy to rzeczywiście mąż odpowiedni dla naszej panienki? – Bądź pewnym, rzekła pani Bess, że jeżeli nie będzie całkowicie dla niej odpowiednim, nie pójdzie za niego. Powie śliczne: „nie” swoim wujom, ucałuje jednego i drugiego a nasi bracia ze zdumieniem zapytają się siebie, jakim sposobem mogli proponować człowieka, który jest wcale nieodpowiednim na małżonka. Co i mnie się zdaje. – I mnie także. – Uważasz Partrigde, serce miss Campbell jest jak szufladka zamknięta na trzy zamki. Ona sama posiada klucz od niego i chcąc je otworzyć, trzeba ją o to prosić. – Albo zabrać gwałtem, dodał poważnie Partridge. – Nikt jej nie zabierze, gdyż nieustannie nad nim czuwa, odpowiedziała pani Bess, powiadam ci, że prędzej mi moją perukę wiatr zaniesie na szczyt wieży w Saint-Mungo, niż nasza panienka poślubi pana Ursiclos. – Południowiec!Southern. zawołał Partridge, który się urodził w Szkocyi, a ciągle mieszkał na południu Tweed. Pani Bess wstrząsła głowa. Oboje rozumieli się doskonale. Dla nich jeszcze Basses-TerresNiziny. tworzyła część dawnej Caledonii, bez względu na akt unii. Zresztą nie byli wcale zwolennikami ułożonego małżeństwa. Spodziewali się czegoś lepszego dla miss Campbell. Nie zgadzali się nawet i wówczas, choćby zaproponowany kandydat był odpowiednim. – Ach Partridge, rzekła pani Bess, dawne obyczaje górali były daleko lepsze i małżeństwo dopełnione wedle tradycyi klanów było daleko szczęśliwsze niż dziś. – Wypowiedziałaś moja droga istotną prawdę, odparł poważnie Partridge. Dawniej szukano więcej w okolicy serca a mniej w okolicy kieszeni. Pieniądze są dobre bez wątpienia, ale uczucie lepsze. – Tak jest, Partridge. Starano się przed ślubem poznać dobrze. Przypominasz sobie zapewne, co się działo na jarmarku w dzień św. Olla w Kirkwall? Przez cały czas jego trwania, od początku miesiąca sierpnia, młodzi ludzie stowarzyszali się w pary, i te pary nazywano: „bratem i siostrą pierwszego sierpnia”. Czyliż to nie jest łatwy sposób przysposobienia z takiego brata i siostry, męża i żony? I rzeczywiście, jesteśmy właśnie w tej porze, kiedy odbywa się jarmark śgo Olla; dałby Pan Bóg, żeby wróciły dawne zwyczaje! – Oby cię On wysłuchał, odpowiedział Partridge. I pan Sam i pan Sib, gdyby się byli stowarzyszyli z jaką przystojną szkotką nie uniknęliby wspólnego wszystkim losu i miss Campbell miałaby dwie ciotki więcej w rodzinie. – Zgadzam się zupełnie, odpowiedziała pani Bess, ale zechciej teraz stowarzyszyć miss Campbell z panem Ursiclos a prędzej Clyde przeniesie się z Helensbourgh do Glasgowa, niż to stowarzyszenie które potrwa dłużej nad 8 dni. Pomijając już niestosowność owej poufałości, jaką nakazywał zwyczaj w Kirkwall, dawno zapomniany, potrzeba przyznać, że fakta następne po części usprawiedliwiły twierdzenie pani Bess. Zresztą, ani miss Campbell, ani p. Aristobulus Ursiclos nie byli bratem i siostrą z pierwszego sierpnia i jeżeliby rzeczywiście nie pobrali się, to jedynie dlatego, że narzeczeni nie znali się wcale, jakby to miało miejsce wówczas, gdyby istniał jeszcze obyczaj jarmarczny na św. Olla. Wreszcie mówiąc prawdę, jarmarki zaprowadzone są jedynie do regulowania interesów, nie zaś do zawierania małżeństw. Niech więc pani Bess i p. Partridge dręczą się upadkiem zwyczajów, a my przystąpimy do dalszego ciągu naszej opowieści. Odjazd został zdecydowany. Miejsce odpoczynku wybrane. W dziennikach high-life, to jest wielkiego świata w rubryce villegiatur i letnich mieszkań, od jutra bracia Mellvill i miss Campbell pomieszczeni zostaną na liście gości bawiących u wód w Oban. Ale w jaki to sposób się uskuteczni; w tem właśnie zachodzi kwestya. Dwoma zupełnie odmiennemi drogami dojeżdża się do tego małego miasteczka, które leży nad brzegiem Mull, w północno wschodniej stronie od Glasgowa. Pierwsza jest droga zwyczajna, lądem. Jedzie się do Bowling potem do Dumbarton, prawem brzegiem rzeki Leven, około Balloch, leżącego na ostatnim krańcu Lomond przebywa się najpiękniejszą okolicę jezior szkockich, około trzydziestu wysp, między rzekami historycznemi, słynącemi z podań i tradycyi o Mac-Grehor, Mac-Farblane przez kraj Rob-Roya i Roberta Bruce, wreszcie dojeżdża się do Dalmaly i ztąd znowu drogą wijącą się po spadkach gór, po nad wodospadami, fiordami, w poprzek łańcucha wzgórz Grampians, przez doliny, w których rosną sosny, dęby, brzozy, tak że turysta schodzi do Oban oczarowany tym widokiem. Brzegi malownicze tej miejscowości, można śmiało porównać z najpiękniejszemi krajobrazami rozścielającemi się nad oceanem atlantyckim. Wycieczka zatem urocza, którą odbyć powinien każdy podróżnik zwiedzający Szkocyę; jednakże na całej tej przestrzeni nie masz horyzontu morskiego. Otóż tedy bracia Melvill, którzy doradzili miss Campbell puścić się tą drogą, czy nie cofną swej propozycyi? Druga droga odbywa się rzeką lub morzem. Płynąc po Clyde aż do zatoki tego samego nazwiska pomiędzy wyspami i wysepkami przyczepionemi do tej części Oceanu jak olbrzymia ręka szkieletu, zkąd po prawej stronie owej ręki płynie się do portu Oban. Tutaj to właśnie było czem przywabić miss Campbell dla której cudowny kraj miedzy jeziorem Lomond i jeziorem Katrine nie miał żadnej tajemnicy. Zresztą pomiędzy wyspami a zatoką znajdowała się przestrzeń okolona linią wody. Lecz czy przy zachodzie słońca, gdy na horyzoncie wypogodzonym nie pojawi się żadna chmurka, będzie można dostrzedz zielony promień, którego istnienie trwa zaledwie piątą część sekundy? – Pojmujesz tedy wuju Sam, rzecze miss Campbell, i ty wuju Sib, że wystarczy na wszystko jedna chwila! Gdybym ujrzała to co chcę widzieć, podróż by się skończyła i nie potrzeba by było wcale jechać do Oban. Zupełnie innego przekonania byli bracia Melvill. Chcieli oni koniecznie jakiś czas zamieszkać w Oban, wiadomo dla czego, i nie przypuszczali nawet że zbyt szybkie pojawienie się zjawiska pomiesza im szyki. Jednakże, ponieważ miss Campbell miała głos stanowczy, i ponieważ wybrała drogę morską, musiano się na to zgodzić. – Bodaj licho porwało ten zielony promień! rzekł brat Sam, gdy miss Campbell oddaliła się ze salonu. – I tych którzy go wynaleźli! dodał brat Sib. ----